Airplanes
by justamarshmallow
Summary: A companion piece to "The Moment It All Changed". Wallace finds out about what happened on graduation night at the airport, and meets someone who is also dealing with the same tragedy.


**A/N:** This is a one shot companion piece to "The Moment It All Changed" Since I plan on introducing new characters (a love interest for Wallace of course) I figured I'd show his reaction when he found out about graduation night, and meet a girl who is also dealing with the destruction that Cassidy left behind.

* * *

**Airplanes**

It had been only one day since graduation, one day since Wallace had hopped on a plane to New York before he was off to France to declare his love to Jackie. Of course, it didn't work out as planned. He was beginning to think there was something toxic in the water in Neptune because with every great thing that happened, something equally as horrible happened to ruin it. This time it was that Jackie had lied to him, showing up at the airport to inform him that she wasn't the daughter of a model (not that he ever cared about that) but in fact was the result of a one night stand, and had quite a troubled childhood. She confessed that she was hard into drugs by the time she was thirteen, and pregnant at fifteen, the father of her son was unknown and after six months of being a single teen mom she snapped; moving to Neptune to live with her father while her son stayed behind with her mother.

The reality of her father trying to get rid of her made her realize the mistakes she had made, and that she needed to go home to be a real mother to her own child. As much as Wallace understood her reasons he was still heartbroken considering she was the first girl he ever loved, and bitter because of all of the lies she told him.

Now he sat in an airport in Dallas, Texas waiting for his connecting flight back to San Diego to board. His phone had been ringing nonstop since the night before, all calls from his mom which he ignored. He was hurting so badly already, he didn't need to hear her yell at him or listen to one of her famous lectures. Wallace was still in the dark about what happened on the rooftop of the Neptune Grand the night before, and it wasn't until he glanced up at the TV that he realized his mom was calling for other reasons.

He stood up to get closer to the television so that he could hear better, the reporter standing outside of the hotel he had been to many of times. A huge crowd was surrounding the news cameras and Wallace couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Tragedy struck the town of Neptune, California once again last night as a high school graduation party turned deadly. Neptune has been in the center of many tragedies in the past few years, including the gruesome murder of socialite Lilly Kane, and only nine months ago a school bus full of Neptune High School students went over a cliff, killing nine. Now it seems that this crash was connected to the events that unfolded only twelve hours ago.. During the party a student, who has now been confirmed to be Cassidy Casablacas lured a classmate to the roof of the hotel by posing as her friend. Statements are still being taken but we have confirmed that the seventeen year old admitted to the eighteen year old female that he was behind the bus explosion last September, as well as planting bombs inside the car and plane of the late Mayor Woody Goodman." The woman paused for a second, showing a picture of Cassidy from the yearbook, as well as a photo of Woody, "Mayor Goodman was on the run after being suspected of child molestation, former sheriff Keith Mars was the man who found and turned him into the authorities. The plane that Woody, along with two F.B.I agents, pilot Dennis Vance and Keith Mars were being flown back to Neptune in also had a bomb on it, which was detonated while flying over the city of Neptune. Search teams are still going through the wreckage but so far there have been no signs of any survivors. All of the parties involved have denied to making public statements, but from what has been released is that Mr. Casablacas shot at Logan Echolls, who has been in the public eye for being the son of actor Aaron Echolls. Witnesses say that Mr. Echolls got a text from Keith Mars daughter, Veronica, and found the two on the roof. After a fight the seventeen year old committed suicide by jumping off the building. More details will be released as the sheriff's department continues their investigation into this truly devastating tragedy."

By the time the news switched to another story Wallace had fell to his knees, tears in his eyes and his breathing uneven to the point of a panic attack. Onlookers gave him strange stares but he didn't care, he got out his phone as quickly as possible to call his mom. He didn't give her a chance to speak, as soon as he heard the phone pick up he began to ramble.

"Is it true? Was Mr. Mars on the plane? Have you seen Veronica? Is she okay? Was anyone else involved?" he went on, finally stopping when Alicia said his name. She explained that she had gotten a call from Keith, who wasn't on the plane because of Lambs orders of not wanting him being stormed by the media when they escorted Woody off the plane. Wallace finally let himself breathe as she continued to explain what he hadn't heard on the news. Including Macs involvement, which made him feel sick all of a sudden, picturing his friend crying in a hotel room wrapped in a shower curtain. It was comforting to hear that Dick had come to her rescue though, he may not like the 09er surfer, but he was thankful that Mac had someone to help her. He was also informed that though the news hadn't released it yet, Aaron Echolls was found shot to death in his hotel room. He didn't feel so awful about that part, not that he'd wish death on anyone but Aaron Echolls had murdered a sixteen year old girl, and attempted to kill Veronica and Keith as well.

"My flight leaves in an hour, I'll be home by six" he finally said, sighing as he looked back up at the TV, tears still falling down his face. "And mom, I love you" he told her in rush before hanging up the phone and sitting back down. The story played on a loop on the news, it was then that he noticed a female who was probably around his age staring at the screen as she sobbed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Shimmering mocha skin, dark brown hair that was in a messy pony tail, and even though she was crying Wallace could still see how gorgeous her dark emerald eyes were; she was beautiful.

He argued with himself in his head, debating if he should go see if she was okay, or if it would be too creepy and odd since she didn't know him. Still, he hated seeing someone in that much pain, so he grabbed his bag and walked over to where she was sitting in front of the TV and sat next to her.

"Uhm, excuse me miss.. are you alright? I know I'm a stranger and all, but if there's anything I can do.." he started, watching as she looked up at him, giving him a half-hearted smile, tears still streaming down her face.

"I.. saying I'm okay would be a lie, clearly" she motioned to her puffy eyes, before nodding at the TV where three pictures had popped up, the F.B.I agents and pilot who had been on Woodys plane. One was a man, the pilot, who looked to be about forty, the same dark complexion as the girl sitting next to him. Under the photo was a name, Dennis Vance. Reality hit Wallace, the man was either her father or some relation to her because the resemblance.  
"I'm sorry.. I live in Neptune and I just found out about what happened.." he said quietly, digging through his carry on for the package of tissues he knew were in there. Having a best friend that's a girl, Wallace was always prepared for tears; even though Veronica wasn't much of a crier, but it was better to be prepared than to have her blowing her nose on his shirt.

"I always knew my dad's job was dangerous.. Part of me was prepared to lose him at any time.. I just never thought it would happen like this" she admitted as she took the tissues that he offered her, "thanks" she told him quietly. "So, you live in Neptune? Did you know any of the.." she stopped, another sob rising from her throat.

"I had classes with a few of the kids on the bus" Wallace admitted sadly, "I was pretty good friends with one of them too" he told her as he thought of Meg.

"Did you know the kid that jumped..?" it was hard for her to ask, because she was angry, but she was still curious.

"I met him a few times.. He was dating a friend of mine.." Wallace mumbled, his heart breaking for Mac all over again. "My best friend knew him better, she used to hang in the same circle with him" he explained, "I'm really sorry about your father though.. I lost mine when I was younger."

"I'm sorry to hear that.. Oh, I'm Stella by the way" she gave him another small smile, "thanks again.. I figured I must look like a nutcase sobbing over here"

"Wallace" he told her, "it's nice to meet you.. I wish it was under better circumstances though" Wallace smiled sadly looking over at her again, "oh, you must have missed the looks I got then, when I saw the news I fell to my knees crying.. they said that my best friends dad was on the plane, thankfully he got off at the last minute.." He felt bad because clearly her father hadn't been so lucky, which made him feel guilty for being so relieved that Keith wasn't on the plane.

Wallace continued to talk with Stella, who seemed to be doing a bit better considering. Once they boarded, they convinced someone to switch seats so that they could talk more. He hated himself for finding himself so attracted to her after everything with Jackie, everything that was going on back in Neptune, and the fact that she had just lost her father. Somehow though he'd managed to make her smile, laugh even; part of her putting the reality of the devastating situation in the back of her mind as she got to know him. They talked about a lot, which schools they were going to, he discovered that she was a year older than him and was going to the University of Texas. Her parents were divorced and she had decided to move out on her own as soon as she turned eighteen instead of choosing between them. She explained that she was originally from Newport Beach, where her mother still lived, but her father had taken the job as Mayor Goodmans personal pilot on a whim because it would keep him closer to home with her younger siblings. He told her about how he planned on majoring in engineering, and about Veronica, including her work as a PI, making her laugh with some of the stories about the most ridiculous cases he'd helped her with.

It seemed crazy to be talking so normally with everything that was happening, but for three and a half hours they could shut out the reality of how much their lives were changed. Plus, in the wake of a tragedy it was nice to meet someone who understood. Sometimes talking to strangers was easier than talking to those you loved. Though, from the instant connection the two had, it didn't seem like they'd be strangers for very long.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, I will be writing the AU season three, but it probably won't be for a few weeks because I'm currently working on the outline for it. My inspiration for Stellas looks is Kat Graham. I also made a pinterest to show who the OCs resemble and probably outfits from bigger events in my fics. And! I'm currently working on a tumblr account for fan fiction challenges and ideas so I will have that posted on my page soon as well! It won't just be Veronica Mars, but shows that I watch/watched and write fics for as well. The list will include Veronica Mars, One Tree Hill, Chicago PD, Buffy, Angel, The OC, and a few more!  
OH! And as always, please review (: Reviews make me very happy!


End file.
